Damon and Elena: Beginning of Forever
by ClaceAngels
Summary: Elena and Damon through their struggles and successes, especially when something unexpected happens that will effect Damon and Elena's relationship, forever... Rated M to be safe. Please Review!


_Dear Diary,_

_I can't describe how I'm feeling right now. With all that's been going on, I just found it hard to focus on one emotion at a time, but right now…I feel, okay. Even with Jeremy parting from me to go to the other side, I know that he's going to be okay. So, now I'm okay. I'm almost fully healed from everything that traumatized my life, but there are still some holes in me that need to be healed. When I finally told Damon how I felt last night, well, it was amazing. I never felt so light and alive before since I was turned into a vampire, and now, I can finally breathe again. Yet, I could only notice how Stefan had left. Him and me, we had been through so much together, that it just feels…I don't know. I feel like I wrecked his heart since I chose Damon over him, but I know that one day, he'll find happiness and joy with someone else. So, I can now say that everything is going well, except for last night when I went to the high school to find Jer. Kol was there, and almost killed me, until the veil must have pulled him back into the other side, but just as I felt my muscles begin to relax, I heard a crack, and so I turned around to see Katherine. Of course, I was angry and terrified all at once, but with her smirk and tilt of her head, I knew she wasn't here to worship the ghosts going back to the other side. She was there for revenge. Then, she snapped. She grabbed my hair and tossed me around the hallways of the school, and I remember feelings helpless as I would try to fight back only to land on my back again. She told me that I stole her happiness, but how could I have stolen her happiness, if she toke my brother's life! At first, I was relieved to see that I had had an impact as I pushed her down the hallway, but knowing Katherine, she just got right back up, and smirked at me until she attacked me again. Then, she stabbed me in the throat as she explained how she would, "end," me. I remember the taste of blood in my throat, and how the pain almost brought tears to my eyes, but I wasn't about to give up. I suddenly remembered the cure that I had tried to give Stefan, but he refused to take it and told me that everything he did to get the cure, was for me, so the cure would always be mine. Before I could even think, I felt my hand grasping for my pocket in my jacket as Katherine shoved her hand into my stomach. I gurgled before I yanked the small vile out of my pocket and forced it into Katherine's mouth. She looked shocked and surprised as I crunched her jaw on the vile, and watched in pure relief as she gurgled on the liquid in her mouth, and then fainted on the floor next to me. Katherine had just taken the cure. Katherine is human. I never thought that would ever even happen, but as I write this down, I can't help but feel ashamed at the thought that the cure could have been taken by someone who truly needed to take the cure to find happiness in their life, but now, selfish, bitchy, and totally horrible Katherine, who never wanted to even be human again, had taken the one and only cure._

_I don't know why, but I felt something inside me happen last night as I realized that the cure was really, gone. It was almost, pain. Maybe even grief. I don't know if it's because it could have been someone else's cure to help them or bring happiness to their life, or if I just feel grief about me never having the decision to be human again, but all I know, is that with the cure being gone, I can't have the decision at living a normal, human life…ever. But I know that if I toke the cure, that Damon would only be sad and unhappy at the reality of me aging and dying one day, but Damon still being twenty four and living like a new man every day. I know he would never be able to live knowing that I could have been a vampire and lived forever with him instead of living a full human life only to die with Damon still being as free as I summer breeze. If there were multiple cures, then maybe I would consider the idea of Damon and I both taking the cure and living human lives together, and deciding if we wanted to have kids and start a family and then one day sip lemonade on a porch in summer time with gray hair and both of us would be smiling at one another as we watched our grandchildren play in the front yard. That would be nice, no, not nice, it would be perfect. But, from what I've learned, no one's life is perfect; not even if you tried with all your heart to have a perfect life, you would never be able to have it and that's because no one's life is perfect; especially not mine._

_Goodnight, my diary._

Taken place after episode 4x23, "Graduation." Elena's diary entry from the events that had happened that day.

Please review!


End file.
